Forget Me Nots in the Winter
by StarDust Daze
Summary: Jayfeather x OC Chapter 1 2 up. Jayfeather gets a new apprentice, but how far will their relationship press the borders? Jayfeather is not blind, Canon x OC, just a warning. Rated T just in case!


Forget Me Nots In The Winter

A/n Hello, this is my new story, Forget me Nots in the winter There is some different things in the story though, first off, Jayfeather is not blind, they made a theory why, which will probably be explained why later on in the story, and Dovewing and Brumblestripe have kids, well, hope you like it, lets get going!

Chapter 1: The birth, apprenticeship

Jayfeather has been not blind for a few moons ago, in the beginning no one believed him that he had his sight back, after a test or so from Leafpool, it was confirmed he really wasn't blind, which was a big shock for everyone, they made the theory that Jayfeather had a sickness that made him not able to see, and after a year he got better, not even Jayfeather believed it, but they left it at that

It was as the break of dawn, the sun was rising in the trees, just a sliver, Jayfeather was awoken out of his sleep by a pained cry for help, It was Dovewing! She was having kits today, Jayfeather got his herbs and a stuck and rushed over to the nursery, Bumblestripe looked at Jayfeather, worry was easily noticeable in his eyes, he was outside the nursery, he looked back and then to Jayfeather "Can you please help her? She is having kits! Quick, please!" He said, his voice raised in worry "Okay," Jayfeather said, nodding, he went into the nursery, the thorns brushing his pale gray tabby fur, his pale blue eyes saw Dovewing, who was crying out in pain, Jaydeather rushed over and dropped the herbs, he put a paw on her stomach, she was having contractions, Jayfeather gave her a stick and told her to push, Dovewing took a heaving breath and pushed as hard as she could, "Here comes the first kit!" Jayfeather announced, the first kit slid out in to the moss nest, Jayfeather bent his head and nipped the sack open, allowing the kit to breathe, Dovewing pusheed again, another kit came, and he also again nipped the sack, "Last one!" Jayfeather announced once more, Dovewing gave a groan of protest, as the kit slid out Dovewing had snapped the stick with all the force she was putting on it, Jayfeather nipped the sack and licked the kits fur backwards until they were warm, soon enough Bumblestripe was allowed in and the kits were finally warm, they crawled weakly over to their mother and fed, Bumeblestripe sat down next to Dovewing and Dovewing soon fell asleep, "Call me if you need anything" Said Jayfeather, who walked out of the nursery and returned to camp, by now the dawn patrols were back, and the cats were just waking up,

2 weeks later

Jayfeather had returned to check up on the kits that were just born half a moon ago, the kits eyes wre now open, but since they are just newborns, their eyes were blue, Their was a stocky, russet tom with a short bobbed tail like a deer, he was the biggest out of the bunch, and he seemed to shoulder his way rather roughly to feed, next their was a tortoiseshell black orange and white fluffy she-kit, when she got pushed down from the bigger kit who they named Redkit, she let out a cry of defense, and got up, showing she was not happy with her littermates actions, even know, Jayfeather could tell that the kit they named Maplekit was a little drama queen, who knew what she wanted and would get what she wanted, she was a little spoiled,  
but he decided not to tell Dovewing that, next was the runt of the litter, it was a small she-cat, she was silver with a white chest, mussle, and underside, she had pale silver long fur and darker swirls, she would stay back, letting her siblings play their supposedly games, she would always feed last, she soon let out high-pitched mewls and crawled out of the nest, Dovewing was too busy too notice, commenting on how handsome Redkit was, and how cute Maplekit was "Hello, you know you have three kits? Take care of your kits!" Jayfeather suddenly hissed, he picked up the kit gently by her scruff and dropped her closer to Dovewing,  
Dovewing just looked at him and then pushed her kit closer to her stomach, and then turned her head and chatted to Bumblestripe,

3 moons later

It has been a few moons since the accident, Silverkit , the smallest kit had came to Jayfeather's den and helped him sort herbs, though he was only a year old, and had lots of time to live, he would like to have her as an apprentice maybe,  
She would instead of playing with her siblings, she would sneak out to come to his cave, he taught her cobwebs, borage, thyme, jupiter, marigold, poppy seeds, alder bark, and how to use most of them, When Jayfeather was with Silverkit, it helped and soon the moons went by, while Silverkit became knowledgeable, Jayfeather one day decided to ask,

2 and a half moons later,

It was two days before the kits got apprenticed, Maplekit, like always cleaned her fur, Dovewing sat next to Maplekit protectively, while Bumblestripe and Redkit praticed fighting, of course, claws sheathed, Silverkit was at the medicine cat den,  
Jayfeather turned to her and said, "Do you want to be a medicine cat apprentice?" Her eyes suddenly lit up with happiness, "Of course!" She said, showing a small smile, "Well, being a medicine cat is hard work, you know, you can never have a mate or be a warrior," Jayfeather said, wanting to make sure this was the path the little she-kit wanted to go, She nodded once more, "I know, Jayfeather! But I want to be a medicine cat with you!" Jayfeather nodded and it started to get dark, Silverkit went out, and Jayfeather went to Firestar and asked, Firestar stayed silent for a minute "I guess so, did you talk to her about it?" Firestar questioned the tom, "Yes, of course Firestar" Jayfeather said, sighing,  
"Okay, good, she can be a medicine cat apprentice," He confirmed to Jayfeather

Apprentice Ceremony

Maplekit was first, she had her pelt nicely cleaned, her mentor was Dustpelt, Redkits mentor was Sandstorm, as Silverkit came up, Firestar made her mentor Jayfeather, she was happy inside, but scared of what will happen, Jayfeather came up and touched noises with her, Her forget-me-not blue eyes looked at his icy blue ones, she felt time stop, but then voices chanting her new name made her come back to where she was at, "Silverpaw! Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" The clan cats chanted,  
Silverpaw followed Jayfeather into the den, "Well, now you are going to have to make a nest, there is moss over there," Jayfeather said, Silverpaw nodded and got some moss, she made her nest and then looked up at him, "Err, where do I put the nest?" She asked, embarrassed that she had to ask where to put a nest of all things, "Anywhere that won't get in the way," Jayfeather said, She blushed rose red in embarrassment and then nosed her nest towards his, "Do you mind if I put my nest right here?" She asked, he looked at her, she felt even more embarrassed, like he was staring her down, "Sure, and don't be so embarrassed, after all, it is just a natural thing to not know what to do sometimes," She gaped her mouth open in shock, how did he know what she felt, "How do you know?" She retorted, not wanting to sound mad, but she did, Jayfeather walked over to him and put a tail on her mouth, "Don't talk bad about your mentor," He said, Silverpaw felt like she could sense a hint of humor in his voice, he walked to his nest and curled up and fell asleep, She just blushed and stayed still for a second, then walked over to her nest next to his, "Goodnight," Silverpaw said to her mentor, "Goodnight, Silverpaw, " He answered back.

Chapter 2, Secret

As the morning came, Silverpaw woke up and saw that Jayfeather was awake, "Sleep well, well, you slept pretty long," Jayfeather commented, and looked at her, Silverkit blushed, she slept that long, why hadn't he woke her up! "Because you were sleeping well," Jayfeather said "How do you know  
what I am thinking!" Silverpaw said, looking at him, "Because, okay, there is something that is a secret, me Lionblaze and Dovewing have powers, there was a propechy that Firestar was given long ago, no one can no this, okay? " Jayfeather said, getting a pawstep closer to her,  
"Ummm.. Okay." She said, and then turned to sort more herbs, then came her sister, Maplepaw, who limping in "Can someone help me, I got like, a thorn in my paw!" She said,  
her voice was high pitched and sounded nauseating. Silverpaw sighed and slowly pulled the thorn out, licking it. "Oww, it hurts! Be careful, I am gentle you know!" Maplepaw  
hissed, Jayfeather walked up to them "It's okay, just go back to training, it stopped bleeding" Jayfeather told Maplepaw, she huffed and walked away he rolled his eyes "You did good for your first time" Jayfeather said, and touched his muzzle on her head, she blushed, Jayfeather never showed affection!  
That was a surprise. He purred "Yes, I actually do show affection." He said with a teasing tone in his voice, Silverpaw blushed and then turned away after she was finished sorting  
herbs, "I am going to get prey from the fresh-kill pile, do you want a piece?" She asked, "Umm, not it's okay." Jayfeather said. She nodded and got a squirrel from the fresh-kill  
pile and went to the den and almost started to eat, Jayfeather turned to her, this time he was the one blushing, "Umm.. Can I share a piece of prey with you, I am kind of hungry  
I noticed and it will be better because the fresh-kill pile is kind of small.." He said. "Sure." She said, moving a bit to give room for Jayfeather to sit down to eat with him, after  
they finished Briarlight came back from her exercises. They looked at each other and then Jayfeather walked up to Briarlight "Are you okay?" Jayfeather asked, sitting down next  
to her "Kind of.." Briarlight muttered. "My back hurts badly for a while now.." She said. Jayfeather rubbed a paw down her back "Hmm.. Here is some poppy seeds, it seems like  
your back has been ached for nto sleeping.." He said, and gave her some poppy seeds, Silverpaw felt jealousy, why was she feeling it? Jayfeather turned back to face her, and  
said softly to her, "It's nothing, after all, medicine cats can't have mates." He said, a teasing tone in his voice. Silverpaw heard a chuckle behind her, "Should I get Millie?"  
Jayfeather lightly threatened to the amused Briarlight, who instantly shut up. Silverpaw let out a purr of amusement. They went back to sorting herbs.

A/n By the way, Silverpaw and Jayfeather already went to the moon stone, sorry for not telling!


End file.
